FLCL 2094: Cry of the Aesir
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Set in the far future, based around Naota's great grand daughter, who soon finds in herself within the ordeal of the gods.
1. A Not so Epic Beginning!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the marvelous FLCL, for it is owned by the gods whom occupy the sacred empire of Studio GAINAX. I am simply borrowing the name for this non-profit fan fiction story, so I beg of the gods, do not sue me!

**FLCL 2094: Cry of the Aesir**

**Chapter One: A Not so Epic Beginning!**

In the year 2001, the ethereal being known as Atomsk gave his powers to a boy named Naota Nandaba. The pirate king was to die from a mortal injury dealt by the masterminds of Medical Mecanicca, so he transferred his energy to the human for the time when MM's diabolical mastermind would reveal himself.

93 years later, that power, though dormant, had been passed down. This story is about Naota's great granddaughter, Fubuki Tsubasa, and her day to day life in the Mabase Urban area.

A speeding silver hoverbike, a 2094 Kawasaki Ninja XXL to be precise, raged towards an abandoned warehouse downtown. The rider was an extremely attractive female wearing the sluttiest of clothing: black denim coochie cutter panties and a black lingerie bra, which exposed plenty of ass and an excess of cleavage. Her hair was a long lavender and her eyes were the same color.

Several males, some in the traditional black school uniform, some in baggy jeans and wife beaters, stood outside, bearing katanas.

They knelt before her as her bike came to a stop and remained lowered until she instructed them to rise after approaching them.

"Rise my children, servants of the Yakuza."

After arisen, they saluted. "Hail Empress Nandaba!"

Fubuki's great grandfather was famous, so she decided to implement his last name into her secret Yakuza title. The power of Atomsk inside her, while mostly dormant, allowed her to possess far above average athletic ability and molded her into a fine warrior. With a sword, she was unstoppable... for a human, at least.

Japan's prefectures were all homes to separate organized crime syndicates until recently, when Fubuki crushed their leaders and assimilated the rest. Her great grandfather and grandmother would be proud.

((((section divider))))

It was in the year 2004, three years after Mamimi set out to become a photographer and Haruko sought out the (unknown to her) dying Atomsk. Naota's life had become so tedious and boring that he couldn't bare to live anymore. Drugs and alcohol were his only escape from harsh reality. He became so addicted to the stuff that he got more than he could afford, and racked up a hefty debt with the prefectural Yakuza lords. He was given a choice: work for them to pay off his debt or be disemboweled at the scene. Needless to say, he decided to work for them.

It wasn't too much later when the mayor's daughter, his class mate and class representative, Eri Ninamori, noticed something odd about his demeanor. If it wasn't his declining grades, anti social habits, or the fact he initiated fights more and more frequently, it was woman's intuition, the intuition of a woman who was secretly in love with him for quite some time. While she didn't let her feelings be known, she demanded to know what was wrong with him. He was hesitant, but indulged her inquiry and this led to her leaving her life behind and joining him in a life of crime. It gave her a thrill that she never experienced and the close calls with death made her all the more bold, leading her to seduce her man.

Many battles ensued, and eventually Naota was able to use enough of Atomsk's power to slay his master and take the throne of the Prefectural Yakuza for himself.

And the rest... was history.

((((section divider))))

When Fubuki got back to the Ninamori Estate (which she inherited, naturally), she noticed she had some new neighbors moving in.

They were of Caucasian descent it seemed. The woman, insanely sexy, was a blond with ice blue eyes and a fair tan. She was wearing a slutty miniskirt which barely covered the majority of her butt cheeks and a tight pink blouse which revealed generous cleavage.

The male was a skinhead with ice blue eyes and a severely shredded frame which gave off the impression he was a chronic steroid abuser and gym freak. He was wearing baggy jeans and steel boots. This male was either showing off or was the female's lapdog the way he was carrying in all the furniture and boxes by himself.

"Look who it is," the blond female whispered.

The man glanced at the approaching Fubuki and snickered, "target acquired."

She steeped on his foot with her high heel. "Don't give us away, moron!"

"Gah!"

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

The blond lady beamed at Fubuki. "Not at all, miss..."

"Fubuki Nandaba."

"Panzerfaust Valkyrie," the blond introduced herself.

"Siegfried Blitzkrieg," the male introduced himself next.

"Germanic?"

Panzerfaust replied, "something along the lines of Norwegian, to be precise."

"Ah. Are you two a couple?"

"Just working associates," Panzerfaust answered the Yakuza Empress.

"...who have sex together for fun," Siegfried added.

"She didn't need to know that!"

Fubuki laughed. "I can tell by your reaction that he is inadequate in bed."

Seigfried growled, his veiny muscles bulging more than they did before. "You better watch your tongue, lowly hu..."

"Siegfried!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, miss Fubuki, do you have a boy..."

"No. There is not a man on this planet good enough for me, at least not one who is amongst the living and blood related. In other words, I'm a dyke."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Blitzkrieg, leave, now!"

He dragged himself away slowly. "Yes, ma'am."

Fubuki was curious, "so, what is it that you two do?"

"We're val... Black Ops for the Norwegian military." Panzerfaust scorned herself, 'forget Siegfried, I'm the one who's going to give our identities away!'

"And your the higher ranking officer, I assume."

"Correct."

Fubuki giggled, "it's good to be a woman in charge, isn't it?"

"I guess."

The lack of enthusiasm displeased the Yakuza empress. "I guess you're straight then."

"I am, but if you think you have give me a better orgasm than my subordinate, I might change my mind." Panzerfaust winked.

"Shall we?"

"Of course. Your place?"

"Actually, I want to do it right in front of your subordinate. I want to make him jealous."

The blond blushed. 'This woman is pure evil. And to think, she inherited Atomsk's power,' the thought made her very uncomfortable.

It goes with out saying that they did the deed. Siegfried was in fact jealous, and further more intimidated when Fubuki threated to cut off his genitalia if he tried to jump in on the action.

'This,' he decided, 'is going to be the worst assignment ever.' He would rather die at the hands of his highest commanders than face this cruel and unusual torture.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Iron Fist of Meccanica!

_Disclaimer:_ See first chapter.

**Chapter Two: Iron Fist of Meccanica!**

If there was one thing that Fubuki Tsubasa did not like, it was surprises. Today started out as any normal day. She got up, showered, dressed in the most revealing attire she could conjure, drank some orange juice, grabbed her Katana, then left the house.

What was out of the ordinary was the fifteen or so Medical Meccanica TV boy-class robots, all with a black paint job, that stood between her and her hoverbike.

"Let me guess, Medical Meccanica?"

They each had replicas of the 1961 Gibson EB Zero in hand. They each charged at her like a pack of ravenous wolves. The odds, it seemed, were not in her favor.

The closest bot in proximity had its TV monitor of a head cleaved off before it had a chance to defend. However, her preemptive strike would only work on the first one, as the second bot guarded with the base of his guitar.

A third one approached from the side and batted her rib cage.

It sent the girl to the ground, hard.

A fourth one repeatedly kicked her while she was down.

'Naota Sensei, help me!' Needless to say, her late great grandfather could not hear her. At least not in time, or in known space for that matter, to do anything about it.

A bright flash of light filled the area, blinding Fubuki to the point where it made her head throb. Luckily for her, when it passed, the bots were nothing more than bits and pieces of scattered metal and circuits.

"What the hell?" She wasn't expecting this.

"We have to get you out of here," a feminine voice spoke up.

Fubuki looked slightly to her right to see her new neighbors. "What the hell is going on?"

"Our age old enemies, the Vanir, are after you and the power that lays dormant inside you. We have to get you to Aasgard if you are to be safe."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you two?"

The blond was hesitant to speak. "Well, um..."

"Fuck confidentiality. Let's tell her the summary of the story and warp drive the fuck out of here," Siegfried butted in, "we are Valkyries of the Aesir, soldiers of Odin."

"O... kay?"

"The Vanir have been our enemies before the conception of time itself. Although we don't have much info, they have infiltrated Medical Meccanica, The Space Police Brotherhood, The Raharl System, and have used them in an attempt to capture Atomsk's Ethereal power in this realm."

Panzerfaust cut in. "Bottom line is that we need to leave, now. We have a cloaked vessel in orbit. Now, take my hand. Transmission control, three to beam up. "

Fubuki took the other woman's hand and they were beamed up to their craft. This craft, needless to say, possessed technology far superior to anything on Earth.

"What the hell is this?" The Yazuka Empress gazed around, in awe of the scenery which could remind one of some sci-fi movie.

"This is the Dreadnaught III til Aesir," Panzerfaust answered. "I am the highest officer of this ship, Valkyrie Commander Tia Panzerfaust."

Siegfried added, "I am her first officer, Valkyrie Sub Commander Blitzkrieg Haggard."

"Commander, a Medical Meccanica battle cruiser is approaching! We're being hailed!" a random female bridge bunny yelped.

"On screen," Tia ordered. She pondered about how they were able to detect their cloaked vessel.

A pop up, holographic 3D screen expanded near the front of the bridge. The man it revealed was wearing full body blue tinted armor, probably made out of something more solid than Titanium Alloy. He also had a black cloak and a mask, quite a fearsome mask at that, giving him the appearance of some sort of phantom.

"On my mark," Tia spoke telepathically to her bridge crew

"Aesir vessel, you will surrender the Atomsk vessel at once or be destoryed."

"My apologies, Overlord Njord, but we have a schedule to keep!"

"Open fire!" the Vanir mastermind commanded.

Before the first laser or missile impacted, the Dreadnaught made the jump to hyperspace, their destination the Aesir capital city of Aasgard in the Valhalla Galaxy, which existed outside of time and space.

'Next time they will not be so lucky.' Njord had a wicked smirk on his profile as he plotted his next move. "First officer Freyr."

"Yes sir?" A fair tanned man with muscular frame and short auburn hair inquired. His attire was armor similar to his master's, but without the helmet and cloak.

"Call the planet Raharl. Tell them we wished to have _HER_ released. We have a use for her."

"Sir, not _HER_! She never follows orders, and remember what happened last time? Ten billion of our own soldiers were vaporized instantly by her devious methods!"

"She might be a little messy, but that's acceptable... unlike you defying my order!"

"Yes sir, I'll get on it!"

((((section divider))))

A sub space prison in a galaxy far, far away...

It was pitch black. Nothing could be seen. Nothing could be heard... save a woman's breathing.

She was blinded as a stream of light suddenly engulfed her. It revealed her to be a humanoid with pale skin, pink hair, and yellow eyes attired in a latex red jacket, black hot pants, white gloves and boots of the same color.

"Raharu Hara, you have been freed on the condition you serve master Njord's request to capture the seed of Atomsk," a random Vanir soldier said matter of factly.

An evil grin appeared on her face. "Freeing me was a mistake everyone of you shall regret!" The ground started to quake vehemently as her power was being unleashed by the gigatons.

A large pink explosion engulfed the entire system, vaporizing everything, expect this woman, a yellow Vespa, and a red Gibson EB-Zero. She was currently unaware of the time, as time shifts much differently in timeless space. "TA-KUN, SOON I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE AGAINST YOU!" Even though he was no longer of this world (unknown to her), she couldn't help but begrudge him for inhereting Atomsk's power rather than her.

After strapping the guitar to her back and hopping aboard her Vespa, she raged towards Earth at velocities many fold the speed of light. "Soon, Atomsk's power will be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

((((Section divider))))

While it was only an hour to get to Earth, and less time than that to search every square mile, she realized that Naota was not anywhere in proximity. Noticicing a spike in technological advancement since the last time she was here, she took a PDA-like device out of her pocket and did some scans.

"It's been ninety three years?" She was surprised. She uplinked to a sattelite to see if she could find any more information.

"Damn it, he's been dead for nearly ten years!"

Haruko decided that she was tired and needed some sleep. While the Nandaba Bakery was out of commision for several decades, it was still intact, albeit the place being drowned in dust and the wood somewhat rotted. She headed to that once cozy place she considered her home away from home and shamelessly slept on the bunk she once occupied, despite it not belonging to her.

**End Chapter Two.**


End file.
